Forbiden Love
by Staifia Yakumo
Summary: Clive est sortit de prison et décide d'aller vivre avec Luke, Flora et le professeur. Ce qui n'est pas pour rendre heureux Luke, de plus, au même moment le professeur est à l'hôpital gravement blesser. Traduction de la fic anglaise de PPGDfan21. Clive X Luke donc /!\ Yaoi /!\


Hey Hey ! Je débute dans les Fanfics sur le jeu professeur layon. J'ai décidé de traduire une fan fic de mon couple préféré, Clive X. Luke que j'ai bien aimé. Je sortirais peut-être une fan fic de mon imagination si celle la marche bien. Sur cette Bonne lecture.

Crédit : le jeu et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Level-5 et ce fic est la propriété de PPGDfan21, je n'ai faits que la traduire.

**Prologue :**

on était le matin. Et un jeune homme se réveilla. Ce jeune homme se nommait Luke Triton. Il se leva et s'habilla et saisit son sac puis descendit en bas.  
''Bonjour tout le monde " déclara Luke en se frottant les yeux encore endormi.

''Luke, ne fais pas ça où les fans vont se mettre à crier Moe !'' Rigola Flora.  
''Qu'est-ce que c'est Moe ?'' Demanda innocemment le jeune homme.  
'Ho ! Cela signifie que quelque chose est mignon, on voit ça dans les animes, c'est souvent dit pour les animaux qui sont très mignon " expliqua Flora tout en souriant.  
''Hé bien, il semblerait que Flora nous est appris un nouveau " Déclara le professeur en posant sa tasse de thé fumante sur la table.  
''Bonjour professeur !'' Fit Luke en souriant.

Flora avait fait des œufs ce matin pour le petit déjeuner. Luke alla s'asseoir sur la place vide entre Flora et le professeur et commença à manger. Après le petit déjeuné passé le professeur quitta les deux adolescents pour aller travailler. Luke et Flora avaient passé la journée à jouer à cache-cache. Quelques heures plus tard il fut finalement 18h00. 15 minutes plus tard, Flora et Luke commencèrent à s'inquiéter, 15 minutes encore plus tard, Luke s'inquiétait de plus en plus, maintenant il était 18h30 alors que le professeur rentrait toujours à 18h00 et à chaque fois, s'il est en retard, il les appelait.

Soudain le téléphone sonna, Luke et Flora se précipitèrent tous deux vers le téléphone en courant. Ils se fixèrent et Luke attrapa rapidement le téléphone, mais Flora lui arracha des mains et répondit.

''Bonjour, c''est Flora à l'appareil " Répondit poliment Flora "'oui ?...Comment ? On arrive tout de suite !'' La jeune fille raccrocha rapidement et se courut allez chercher son manteau en ordonnant à Luke d'aller chercher le sien lui aussi.

''Flora, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' Demanda Luke en exécutant l'ordre de Flora.  
''Le professeur est à l'hôpital, il a été gravement blesser !'' S'écria la jeune fille en panique.  
''C'est une blague .!'' ''Non ! Je suis sérieuse, je ne ferai jamais de blague sur ce genre de chose !''

Luke ouvrit la porte d'entrée précipitamment et sortit suivi de Flora. Tous deux courait en direction de l'hôpital mort d'inquiétude pour le professeur. Une fois arrivé, ils allèrent vers la réception.

''Nous aimerions voir le professeur Hershel Layton s'il vous plaît " demanda avec politesse Flora.  
''Vous êtes .'' Demanda la secrétaire.  
'' Monsieur Layton est notre tuteur' "

'' Chambre B dans le couloir à droite' "'Merci !''

Luke et Flora allèrent donc dans la chambre du professeur. Flora ouvrit violemment la porte en panique. Le professeur était allongé sur un lit, des bandages et des pansements un peu partout sur lui laissant voir quelque tache de sang sur les bandages. La jeune accourut vers le professeur en pleurant, lui Luke avait écarquillement les yeux, ils ne voulaient pas croire ce qu'il voyait.

-ce n'est pas vrai, dites-moi que c'est un rêve ! Pensa Luke qui a son tour se dirigeait vers le professeur.  
''Professeur ! Professeur !'' couinait flora en sanglotant.

Luke, lui, restait silencieux. Il détourna les yeux et baissa son chapeau pour pas qu'a le voient pleurer puis après il l'enleva et fixa le sol tristement. Flora regardait le sol, elle aussi. Luke releva la tête et osa toucher un peu le bandage du professeur et vit une goutte de sang à son doigt. Luke écarquilla les yeux avec effroi. Qui avait bien pu faire ça au professeur ?


End file.
